


a house that isn’t really home [but we’ll find one soon, I promise]

by External_Yelling



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (i think? idk), (this is a vent fic, Brotherly Affection, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Gender Issues, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Nonbinary TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Panic Attacks, Suicidal Thoughts, They/Them Pronouns for TommyInnit, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Character, giving characters comfort I never had, lots of projection), religious trauma, therapy is expensive; fan fiction is free
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/External_Yelling/pseuds/External_Yelling
Summary: In the eyes of their parents; Tommy was still their little girl that they helped sprout her wings. A child that cherished the moments they had with their parents no matter whatIn Tommy’s eyes; their parents were the strangers that clipped their wings before they learned to fly. A set of people they’d never truly know that decided to tear down the developing child they chose to have.-(or; I work through my trauma with Tommy)
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Others, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	a house that isn’t really home [but we’ll find one soon, I promise]

**Author's Note:**

> this is purely a vent fic, so keep in mind the warnings in the tags
> 
> anything triggering will be posted in notes before chapters 
> 
> -
> 
> The prologue.

“ _I would give my life for you if it were between you and me._ ”

Tommy remembered hearing that line over and over from their parents, the same remark that if _God_ were to someday come down and admit that it were between Tommy’s life and theirs; they’d give up their own in a heartbeat.

They believed it though, and they would forever believe it even slightly until their parents were long gone, remaining attached to the world as only a few words shared between faceless acquaintances.

A story told through the eyes of a son that once believed their parents were the greatest people to walk the planet. A set of people that

Memories retold through the young soul that once though they would be able to push past any of life’s challenges with their parents to help along the way.

How naive would their parents be- passing away to whatever afterlife they believed in thinking their child would recall them with only the fondest memories. At most a few stupidly regrettable arguments tossed about too.   
  
Tommy knew, though; when their parents became just another picture in the photo album, when their mother became another tombstone in the graveyard and when their father became a box that sat almost forgotten upon the shelf. They wouldn’t be remembered fondly- at least by Tommy, their own child.

Tommy wasn’t their “little girl” anymore. They were no longer the little girl that hugged her parents no matter the time of day. They weren’t the little girl that gripped one of their hands while they walked along the boardwalk.

Tommy had grown to be the teenager that lost the childhood they never got to fully hold near and dear. A teenager that turned to strangers on the internet for comfort their parents could never truly give them because they never even tried to understand.   
  
No matter how much the world threw at them, no matter how it managed to warp and twist them until they were forced to begin maturing before the age of 10. Tommy was still a kid. 

In the eyes of their parents; Tommy was still their little girl that they helped sprout her wings. A child that cherished the moments she had with her parents no matter what.

In Tommy’s eyes; their parents were the strangers that clipped their wings before they learned to fly. A set of people they’d never truly know that decided to tear down the developing child they chose to have.

Currently, however, Tommy was forced to make it seem like their wings were still lively and growing into the shape their parents wanted.

Someday in the future they would be free

If only time could be sped up.

But for now, Tommy could only grasp at the leftover feathers of their torn, youthful innocence, and swearing to themselves that someday they’d make it out.

Someday, far off in the future that they didn’t even know if they wanted to live to see.


End file.
